NoneYet
by Buckerz
Summary: Buck goes to Hogwarts and is having a great time. A few things keep him going each day. One of them happens to be named Amii
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The air was warm and sweet as I was awaken by the smell of bacon and eggs in the morning. My name is Buck Adams. I am a 16-year-old boy growing up on a farm with my Grandma. A surprising fact about me is that I am a wizard. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the beginning of fall through the end of spring. The day was drawing nearer when I would leave my grandmother and summer behind and go back to Hogwarts for another school year.  
As I finished taking my shower and fixing my hair I had realized that my letter had not come yet from Professor McGonagall. Not really a big deal, seeing there was still a week left before I had to leave. I made my way to the kitchen table and found Grandma setting a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast at my usual seat. My attention was distracted by an owl that had just perched itself on the windowsill, with a letter tied to its leg with the Hogwarts crest stamped on it. I removed the letter from it leg and watched it fly away. I buttered my toast and took a bite as I opened the letter. In it revealed the usual letter and my supply list. I saw that I had to get a new transfiguration book and knew I had to get a few other potions supplies. I told Grandma and she said we'd be able to go tomorrow. With that through, I ate my breakfast in peace and quiet.  
After breakfast I went outside and did my usual daily jog down the street. I smiled as I passed some of my best friends farms, laughing gently as I passed my best friend, Amii's, farm. She and I have been best friends for the longest time. Although she is a few years older than I am, she is a few inches shorter than I am. Amii was like the big sister I had never had. When I was young my father died trying to save my mother. She was in the line of Voldemolt's wrath; he jumped across to save her from the strike of his deadly wand. Tragically he hit the line of fire instead and died instantly. As my mother had no proof and no witness's to say it wasn't her she was blamed for the crime and hauled off to Azkaban for life. I was an only child in my family and finally my grandmother took me and raised me. I meet Amii when we were young and she has been my best friend ever since. As I jogged back to my own farm I remembered all the good times we have had together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When I arrived back at the farm, Grandma told me that my friend, Mac, had sent an owl for me. Sure enough when I walked to my room Meko, my own snowy owl, and Kiko, Mac's eagle owl, were sitting on my windowsill, hooting happily. Suddenly Amii appeared in my room. We both smiled as I walked over and gave her a hug. "You know I'm leaving in a week." I said sounding a bit depressed about it. "I know." said Amii, her smile being wiped from her face. "I'm gonna miss you lil hun." "I'm gonna miss you too." I said, remembering all the fun they had had together this summer. "Know I still have a week left, let's make the most of it." Amii smiled again as did I. We walked to the windowsill together and I took the message tied to Kiko's leg and let him fly off toward Mac's house and smiled as I read the letter and gently laughed. As I set the message down on my desk Mac appeared on the opposite side of me. We all sat down on the bed together and talked. Mac also attended Hogwarts with me only he was in Hufflepuff while I was in Slytherin. Despite what others believed or wanted we were still are and always will be friends. Amii on the other hand was just fresh out of Hogwarts. Even though she is two years older than me I kinda have a bit of crush on, although she doesn't know it. I don't know why really. She accepts me for who I am and doesn't try to change me. She is a person I know I can kid around with or talk serious with. Okay maybe I do know why, but she's a great person. We ended up talking non-stop for hours but eventually it got dark and everyone left. I sat up in my bed again with my guitar in hand and gently strummed the chords of a few songs I had written. Finally when it was nearing midnight I set my guitar down and made my way to my bed. I laid on my head on my pillow and covered myself with a light blanket. That night I dreamed of all the good times I had had this passing summer and thought about the good time I would have at Hogwarts. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning I awoke in a hurry and took a shower. I was so excited to finally get back to the wizarding world for the first time since school had ended. Happily I slid down the banister and ran into the kitchen and basically inhaled a plateful of pancakes and sausage Grandma had made for me. Grandma laughed to herself in amusement as she watched me eat. After I had gathered up what money I had left from last year and my supply list we left by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley. I smiled seeing the wizarding world once again. As we walked down the alley I looked through all the shop windows. Finally at the end of the alley we had reached our first destination, Gringotts, the wizarding bank.  
We walked in to see tall tables full of goblins. We found one who was attending to no one and I handed him my key. "Vault 743." I said following him into the cart. With that said we zoomed off to my vault. Finally when we had reached it he inserted the key in the slot and opened it. I took out 35 galleons, set it in my sack, and allowed the goblin to shut the door again.  
I smiled as we stepped out again into the light. Suddenly something caught my eye, the sight of a red-haired girl making her way down the alley toward me. I immediately knew who it was when I saw her.  
"Amii, what are you doing here?" I asked her, a bit surprised.  
"Well I wrote to Dumbledore this summer and asked if I could come with you to Hogwarts this year. Not to take any classes or anything, just to be there. He said I could." She replied  
I swear that day I must have became the happiest man alive. I smiled brightly at her, and without thinking, bent down and gave her a big hug. I thought to myself at that time 'maybe this year won't be so bad'. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
We all went back to my house and invited Amii to stay for dinner. She happily accepted and went upstairs with me to call her parents to tell them. We talked about our approaching time at Hogwarts as we bound up the stairs. She dialed the number on my phone but no one answered. 'They were always home' I thought.  
"Maybe they just went outside into the yard." She said, a touch of nervousness in her voice.  
"Yeah" I said, hoping she was right.  
We went downstairs and told Grandma where we were going. "Hurry back" she said as we made our way out the door.  
We ran down the old dirt path as quick as we good. When we finally got to her house, we opened the door slowly to the worse scene that any child would want to see. Amii's parents were dead. 


End file.
